


Voice Against Memory

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble: Community: 100_roadtrips, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-22
Updated: 2005-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo after "Sad Memory."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Against Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Reload_ episodes 5&amp;6, title from Tanakh.

Gojyo floats on the river of her voice. Something is lacking, but there's no urgency. He doesn't miss it. He's not happy, but nor is he sad.

When he wakes, this is what he remembers: in the dream, he is never sad.

He wants to ask Sanzo and Hakkai if they regret remembering, but he thinks he knows the answer. Neither of them take loss well, not even of pain. He has seen them both fight dreams, and a dream is what the forgetting has become.

A dream in which he does not remember his mother never sang to him.


End file.
